Just Breathe
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: A broken heart plus a lost soul x alcohol equals baby? Kaito x Luka


_Just Breathe_

 _A broken heart + a lost soul x alcohol = baby? Kaito x Luka_

* * *

The life we lead can change at any given moment. All it takes is a second, a minute, a single night. The mistakes we make don't define us as a person. But how can we know that for sure? Kaito would be lying if he said he didn't feel like fleeing the country at this moment. Deny this whole ordeal and run away. What could he say? Here he was enjoying his Sunday afternoon as he normally did; with ice cream and his guitar…Until he was greeted with a woman and her baby that she claimed was his. He stared dumbfounded at the woman he shared a night with over a year ago. The fleeting moment they shared together didn't rid him of his problems like he thought; far from that in fact. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets swaddled around the infant. Kaito knew it was his child. He can't deny that the baby was a splitting image of himself. Small chubby cheeks with sleek indigo hair the same as his own.

"Will you close your mouth? A fly will probably get stuck in your throat." Luka sighed cradling the baby. She was completely calm and collected about the whole situation. It confused Kaito to no end, how was she not nervous? They never spoke since that night…If anything, Kaito assumed she would be pissed off at him for knocking her up.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I just need you to be there for this child." She was blunt and to the point. Almost like a business negotiation. She was serious and cold, but when she gazed at the baby it seemed like nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry; I'm just…processing…" Kaito paced back and forth trying to remember that night. He knew Luka was just as drunk as he was. The heat of their bodies intertwined in some random hotel… Kaito stopped and sat back down.

"I-I'm pretty sure I wore a condom that night. How?—"

"I'm assuming the condom broke. We both weren't being exactly gentle…" Kaito blushed and looked down. That night was hazy given the fact that he was a drunken mess, but he remembered…Geez, was he that out of it that he didn't feel the condom break? He was so consumed in his own thoughts he never noticed that she was right beside him.

Luka placed the baby in his arms and sat back down silently watching him. Kaito obviously never held a baby before. His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to hold the baby. He was so scared; Kaito never felt so much fear in his life. What surprised him more was that he was scared that he might accidently hurt the baby. It just laid there sleeping in his arms calmly, not stirring or crying whatsoever.

It was amusing to Luka to see him struggle. Perhaps this would be the start of a bond between the two? However, Luka wasn't foolish. She simply didn't know what would come out of this, whether or not he would accept the baby was up to him…she played the scenarios in her head about a million different ways already. Luka came to two conclusions: one, he would stick around and be there for the child, or two he could just leave and run away. There was nothing she could do if Kaito picked the ladder. She could serve him legally for child support, but then that wouldn't make things any easier? That would just prove that he won't accept her baby. Despite not showing it, her heart was a wreck. Since the day she found out she was pregnant she didn't know what to do. She's been trying to keep it all together for so long, but it was hard to stay strong.

"Here, put your elbow higher so you can support the baby's neck," Luka instructed, "yeah, just like that."

It was hard for Kaito to accept the idea that he was a father now. He had zero indication or preparation for this. But let's face it; nothing could prepare him for this. Kaito knew absolutely nothing about babies. Could he be a father? He could definitely provide for the baby, and it's not like he's in high school or anything, but he lacked maturity; he knew that much for sure. Kids in high school nowadays had more maturity than he could ever muster. Twenty-one years old and can't live without sugar—especially ice cream. Leave it up to him, and he'll probably give this kid a cavity. Kaito gazed at the child more closely now. It had long dark eye lashes and pale porcelain skin like Luka. Definitely too pretty to be a boy…

"So what's her name?" His finger brushed her small nose and she smiled in content in her sleep. It almost made him temporarily forget the serious situation at hand. It was amazing what a baby's smile can do to you. Everything was sincere and pure with a child.

He looked up to find Luka fast asleep on the couch. Kaito immediately began to feel guilty as he watched her sleep. He can't imagine everything she's gone through till this point. It must have been really hard in her perspective. She looks really young, her parents must have gave her hell…She looked so strong and responsible when she was awake but she appeared so vulnerable when she was asleep. The bags under her eyes from all the sleepless nights…her frail body was concerning. The baby was obviously well fed, but Luka looked like she was about to fall apart.

Kaito didn't know what to do at this moment, but he felt selfish. He was a horrible man. How could he even think for a second that he should run away? This wasn't her fault. All he did was bring her problems because of his selfishness. All he wanted was to forget the pain, but look at all the pain he caused her? He never thought twice about that night once it was over…He just wanted to forget.

He would take responsibility; he won't let her raise this child alone anymore. He had many questions, but that could wait until she woke up. Kaito stood up with the baby in his arms and walked into his studio.

"It's me…I'm going to need some time off for a little while."

Kaito's head was spinning.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I've been going through my writing folder and I've found about a mountain of stories I started on or wrote one chapter about. I really like how this one starts so I thought I'd post it. I'll probably write the next chapter soon depending on whether or not you guys like it!**

 **R &R!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Ghostly**


End file.
